Sing For Me, Moyashi
by Astonia
Summary: Kanda finds out about Allen's weird fetish for singing. He challenges Allen to sing at the dinner. “I know you hate me because you sure act like you do...but...I THINK I LIKE YOU KANDA! Kanda’s eyes widen. Kanda x Allen
1. Naked Allen in a door rug

**SING FOR ME, MOYASHI**

**Summary:** Allen Walker aka most-innocent-exorcist-to-walk-the-earth loves…singing. Hang on, singing isn't his only fetish. A certain dark blue-haired Asian keeps haunting his mind. Oh, poor Moyashi. What's a guy to do when he's just trying to seek a little attention from…KANDA!

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters. I wish!**

I wrote this out of wackiness so don't hate me for making the characters a little crazy. I love this shipping and really wanted to try out something new. Just a simple, lighthearted story! Pease read and review! Thanks.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – NAKED ALLEN IN A DOOR RUG.**

"MOYASHI!"

"AHHHHHH!" the white haired teen shouted in utter horror and dismay. He quickly grabbed the towel that was hanging behind the bathroom door and struggled to keep his naked body covered. The towel was not big enough to cover a 15 year old. After all, it was not a towel at all - a door rug, to be exact. He had misplaced his 'real' bathroom towel. Thus Allen had to steal it from the cupboard that stored doormats and floor rugs. But of course, he had so carelessly mistaken it for a bathroom towel. This mistake will haunt him for the rest for his entire life. Not just because it was plain embarrassing. But because Kanda Yu was staring at him… _Like excuse me?_ Exorcists do not run around naked with a towel barely enough to cover the _(ahem)_ private parts. Humiliation, I say!

"Kanda!" Allen felt a flush of redness creeping up his cheeks. No, it was understatement - his entire face turned red.

The dark haired teen scrutinized the younger exorcist with a mocking look plastered on his face. He gave a small 'hmph' and folded his arms.

_What? Was he checking me out?_

"Komui wants us at his office, NOW." Kanda drawled and began walking away.

_What? That's it? Embarrass and leave me standing here, soaking wet like some lunatic. I think not!_

"Kanda!" Allen shouted after his retreating back but quickly caught himself. What the hell was he thinking?

"You're not thinking of scolding him, are you?" His practical mind bubbled horrible scenarios.

_Kanda turned around with flame practically burning through his eyes. Allen activates his innocence and Mugen comes crashing down with Kanda's first illusions. Allen's bathroom towel drops…_

"AH!" Allen shivered at the mental image and shook his head fervently.

_I'm just going to reason with him. It's not the first time he has entered the bathroom without knocking!_

_Oh yeah? Good luck, then. I'm off._

"What?" Kanda snapped and turned around at the pale looking boy. He wore his usual expressionless face. If there might be, it was an extremely bored and fuck-off look.

"Uh…" he stammered… just a little but kept a straight face at Kanda. He began to unconsciously run his lengthy fingers through his disheveled white hair. It was his usual habit when making important decisions or when he was uncertain what do to. Not that speaking to Kanda was difficult! It will be a disgrace to his inner pride if he let something this minor stumble his intelligence. There was no way Allen will let Kanda win this battle…no way…

"Nothing." Allen gave an unconvincing smile that could not fake anyone, least of all Kanda. He was, after all, one of the brightest and most shrewd exorcists on the top list. No offense, but it was impossible to lie in front of someone like that. If it was not his looks, it was the haunting atmosphere that forebodes dire consequences will pursuit should one lie to Kanda aka most-egoistic-bastard-to-walk-the-earth. But also, not forgetting, Kanda aka most-desirable-guy-to-walk-the-earth. It is hard to decide which holds the upper hand. Perhaps there was unstated law, but you are not allowed to lie in front of Kanda-Yu. You could be charged as an accessory to your own murder. So really, what _was_ the 15 year old thinking when he called Kanda and decided to shut up?

_You horrible beast! Traitor!_

Allen gulped as he watched Kanda strode forward with a menacing glare. He looked at Allen from the top to bottom. A hint of mockery shone in his eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, Allen grabbed his towel higher and tighter. A part of his irrational mind thought that Kanda might just snatch the towel to humiliate him. Thus, Allen Walker found himself hugging to the white rug for dear life. It was the least he could do as a defenseless, wet and naked exorcist.

"What are you covering for?" Kanda smirked. "It's not like there's anything to see. You're not at my level, Moyashi."

Allen found himself turning a darker shade of red. Suddenly it felt like a gust of wind has just knocked him out of his senses. Or rather, to simply put it, Allen lost his sense of pride and integrity in just a split second. In the process, he has forgotten that he was speaking to Kanda-Yu. "If there's nothing, you wouldn't be a peeping tom. Or did you just conveniently leave your manners in your room?"

There. He finally said it. Or rather, there, Allen Walker is as dead as any other Akuma who crosses Kanda's path. He shivered, really. No, it was not the wind. It was facing the already hotheaded exorcist with a white towel for self-defense. Go Allen!

Kanda's eyes just grew darker. Allen was uncertain, but under the bright light, he could see a small tint of red creeping up his cheeks. Kanda Yu is…. blushing? THE HORROR! The sheer impossibility of it! Another mental image flushed through his mind.

"_Um…I'm sorry..." Kanda replied in a soft-spoken voice. More red. More blushing._

"Good lord. Where do all these images come from?" Allen chided his mental thoughts. But of course, his inner demon loved that scenario. So really, Allen's imagination keeps his brain at top-notch. It was scary. Nice. But also impossible.

"I did knock. But you were busy entertaining your shower."

Allen nearly topped over his feet. "I what?"

"Really, I suggest you take your singing elsewhere where it doesn't hurt the ears." Kanda folded his arm and appeared in deep thought. "The cemetery? Or perhaps you can use it against the Akuma."

An atomic bomb practically exploded in Allen's eyes. If you were close enough, you could feel the flame burning through his body. His usual soft and innocent eyes transformed into narrow slits like someone ready to kill. It was scary, yes. Kanda shifted uncomfortably at the white haired teen. It was headline news if Kanda-Yu the-most-fearsome-exorcist feels scared of a guy in a door rug. What has the world turned into?

"There's nothing wrong with me singing!" Allen Walker shouted in utter defense.

So what have we learned today? Never criticize a Moyashi for his weird fetish of singing. It is suicide, I tell you. Allen has always loved singing since his mother's ovule and father's sperm fused together to form an embryo aka Allen Walker. But of course, biology is not the issue here. It was the matter of self-pride and passion. Yes, Allen loves singing and not going around hacking Akumas with his left hand.

While Allen was busy debating with his practical thoughts on how-to-fight-Kanda-in-a-towel, Kanda had propelled them backwards against the bathroom door. "Argh!" Allen groaned as his back crashed hard against the cool metal frame.

"Are you telling me you can sing?" Kanda asked with dripping sarcasm. His arms locked him around the neck and prevented Allen from escaping. He gasped and struggled hard. Kanda Yu was a tall fellow and Allen Walker is…well, short. So he was practically tiptoeing while Kanda kept him in an arms lock. Allen would have activated his innocence but his hand was holding on to the damn towel!

_Curse you, white door rugs!_

Allen quickly regained his composure. He also noticed the very close, _very_ intimate position they were in. He could feel the heat radiating through Kanda's body. And suddenly, it felt suffocating and hot. _Was it just him or the air was suddenly becoming very tense? _He looked away in an attempt to hide his red cheeks. Oh god…Allen, actually, liked the pitiful and pathetic position he is in. It felt as though Kanda was _holding_ him.

"Argh!" Allen closed his eyes in disgust. Kanda Yu is just not his type, although there is no denying that he really is an attractive male. His long dark blue hair framed his face perfectly. His dark eyes and lean figure give girls a reason to dream and drool. Really, Kanda might just be the next male supermodel for the Black Order. He could go around strutting in the uniform – making the girls blush and guys seethe.

Even though it was hard to admit, and not to mention that it was a blow to his small ego, but Allen admires the way Kanda carries himself. He always managed to keep a cool composure whilst battling. Unlike Allen who _always_ act on impulse and often leaving himself in hot soup. To summarize it quickly, Kanda is a role model to fellow exorcists. He was something Allen will never be.

It did not take long for Kanda to realize the position he was in. He quickly released his grip from the blushing teen and threw a look of disgust. All those blushing were really getting on his last nerves. It was just not normal for a guy to blush! According to Kanda-Yu's list on being a perfect exorcist. Blushing is a straight no-no and a downright disgrace to manhood. Girls blush. Not guys. The End.

Kanda found himself asserting the white haired teen. He was, rather, amused by him. Allen is just one weird fellow. Where amusement is concerned, it is anything but a compliment. It only refers to mockery and humiliation. Hell yes, Kanda was disgusted by Allen. He remembered the way his fellow peers would joke about Allen's feminine looks.

"_Hey, Allen, do you know that I almost mistook you for a girl when you first appeared at the door?" Komui teased._

_Allen's face turned beet red. "I get that often."_

"_Really?" Lenalee asked with a worried look on her face. The rest of the gang continued their laughing fits. Allen nodded and Lenalee gave him a sympathetic look._

White haired. Fair skin. Big silvery orbs that were always filled with vigor and enthusiasm. It is puzzling where Allen gets his hyperactive and happy-go-lucky attitude. For Kanda, it is always the same old' monotonous day when he wakes up thinking whether it would be his last. Thus, it was hard to smile knowing your life lies on a very thin thread. It was no surprise Kanda hated Allen's happy and all smiling face, to some extent. He felt it was pretty hypocritical and…fake. But nonetheless, he could not give a damn about others. _Who cares?_

Allen appeared deep in thought and did not notice the dark haired teen's gaze upon him. His hair practically glowed under the bathroom light. Since Allen had jumped out of the bathtub, the water gave his pale skin an extra glow. Allen had wrapped himself with the rug like a sushi. His slender shoulders gave a little peek out of the towel. He was slim, not skinny - just the proportionate size for a 15 year old. But in comparison, Kanda was definitely taller and more muscular. His feminine size gave a tiny nudge at his emotions.

_For a split second…he wanted to hold this small body in his arms and…_

"What the fuck?" Kanda cursed loudly at his sudden urge to embrace the teen. He felt sick to stomach at the mental image. Puke. Faint. It was against his ego and basic principles. There was no way, in hell or heaven; Kanda was turning into a homosexual. And definitely NOT falling for Allen Walker. It was just not right. Kanda shivered for the first time in his entire life. It actually _frayed_ his nerves. Thus, he found himself blaming on the stressful mission this morning. It comforted his big ego to some extent.

_Stupid, Moyashi…_

"I can sing! So don't tell me what I can or cannot do." Allen finally replied after a brief moment of awkward silence. His sudden outburst was pretty laughable. It sounded like a love declaration or some headline news of Fire!

"Oh, really? Prove it, then."

"Was that a challenge?"

"I've no time to entertain dimwits like you."

"FINE! I will sing at the dinner on Wednesday!"

"Go ahead but try not to…disgrace fellow exorcists."

_DISGRACE?! By god, I'll show you, Kanda-Yu!_

The two exorcists glared at each other. Neither of them was willing to remove their gaze. The scenario was too odd for any human's eyes. Kanda-Yu aka I'm-the-best-exorcist was having a staring-competition with naked Allen Walker in a door rug.


	2. Let's wear the pink dress

**SING FOR ME, MOYASHI**

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own of these characters. If I did, I'd make Kanda and Allen a couple. Muahahaha!**

Whee! My exams are finally over! Here's the next chapter. Hope it's not too boring. AND a very big thanks to those who read and review! You guys made me incredibly happy. :) Hehe.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – LET'S WEAR THE PINK DRESS.**

Three weeks passed in a...not so grateful silence. WEDNESDAY.

The day has finally arrived for Allen Walker to face his biggest humiliation on earth. That was Kanda Yu's sentiment when the first rays of sunlight peeked into his dark room. A small smile tugged at his lips. He lay on the bed with one hand over his forehead, the other resting on his stomach. Oh, what joy! He could not imagine anything better than seeing Moyashi humiliated and suffering the pain of embarrassment. Possessing a rather sadistic persona, Kanda enjoyed watching others suffer and clinging on to their dear lives. It consoled him to a certain extent – that his life was not the worst. Not that he was some evil bastard who tortures others in his pursuit for self-discovery. Kanda Yu was just your everyday teenager with a rebellious streak. Apparently, humiliating Allen Walker was his favorite pastime ever since the white haired dude stepped into the Black Order.

He just didn't like him. End of story.

However, he still has his moral values and principles. So thank god for Allen. He would never associate his work with personal life. But after a couple of bruises, wounds and injuries from battling the Akuma, Kanda would pounce at any opportunity to torment others. He would step into the dining hall with a gruff look, criticize the Finders for their inefficient work and remind them of their low stature. But that just summaries his normal daily life if his mood was _less_ temperamental. The Finders will thank the good lord and consider themselves lucky that Kanda did not pick up a fight. After all, who dared to go against the dark haired teen? It is practically suicide. But Allen Walker set a new meaning to 'suicide' when he stopped Kanda from fighting with a fellow Finder. Others in the dining hall could only gasp and stare starry-eyed at their new 'possible' hero. Allen earned respect from the Finders but soon found his life in predicament. Some say it was plain stupid and brainless on his part. Others praised his courage and claimed that his murder will be part of a prestigious history. Either way, they encapsulated that Allen Walker was dead meat. _Bless his good soul…_

Kanda got off his bed and grabbed his towel on the chair. He stopped midway when he touched his blue bathroom towel. It reminded him of the weird encounter on Saturday night. The mental image of Allen in his white towel often flashed through his mind. The damn thing just wouldn't leave! It's not his fault, honest. Not that he was having wet dreams seeing Moyashi all wrapped up with nothing but a small, oddly sexy…door rug… Sexy?! Kanda almost fainted. _How the hell did that get in there?_

"Stop lying." His inner voice hissed. "You loved that sight."

"The hell I don't!" As much as Kanda would love to comply with his words, he felt like a traitor to his emotions. He had tried, really hard, for the past few days. But just a fleeting sight of Moyashi walking past would pump his heart into ecstatic.

"Stupid, Moyashi. This is all his fault!" Kanda spat. He tried seeking professional therapy, but it, obviously, did not work out. It was difficult to cooperate with some guy in a white suit, scribbling furiously on the paper, asking some very _personal_ questions about his life. Kanda gritted his teeth, balled his hands into fists, and asked "And why the fuck should I tell you?!" The shrink, then, gave him a very long, very elaborate speech on ways to curb his male hormones and how "we must fight the sins of temptation!" It was pure horror, even for our fearsome exorcist. The therapist disappeared soon after. Death still unknown.

_You are looking forward to the dinner, aren't you?_

"Perhaps...I must admit I am a little keen to see what Moyashi is capable of." He spoke aloud to no one in particular. Kanda then shook his head and slung the towel over his shoulders. He walked off towards his bathroom.

_Not that Moyashi is capable of anything…

* * *

_The Black Order was drowned in an unusually hyperactive and enthusiastic atmosphere. The entire hall was buzzing like bees. Rumors and theories on "Kanda's challenge to Allen" reached its peak before the big event finally arrived. It was like headline news screaming out at your television screen. Big news. Allen Walker was going to sing. 

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Yes! Mister Walker is performing at the dinner tonight."_

"_SO HOT!"_

"_NO WAY!"_

"_Uh…what's his talent?"_

"_KILLING THOSE DAMN AKUMAS!"_

"_SO HOT!"_

"_Oh, shut up! He's singing, you idiots!"_

"WOOHOO_!"_

The dinner was held yearly to celebrate and reward the people of the Black Order for their service and hard work. The dining hall would be decorated in splendid colors and filled with scrumptious food. Fellow exorcists would volunteer themselves as part of the performing arts. This way, they can display their talents and magical powers of the Innocence. It was an event filled with pride and joy. BUT when Allen Walker volunteered himself to sing at the performance. The Black Order was engulfed in chaos and jeopardy. There were many exclamation and question marks bubbling from people's minds. A couple of teasing and rumors. And a handful of "WHAT THE HELL?"

To some extent, Allen felt a tiny twinge at his heart. He loved singing. Perhaps there was an unstated law that claimed, "No exorcist are allowed to sing at the Black Order." The people were, in his opinion, prejudiced and narrow-minded. Oh come on, it's just a song! So what is all the fuss about? Moca, a fellow exorcist, actually teased, "Hey Allen! Where's your dress and microphone?" It damaged his ego real hard. _In my closet, waiting to share the limelight! _But of course, the real Allen just smiled tightly and ignored the comment. He concluded that perhaps he _was_ rather stupid to accept Kanda's challenge. It was just not worth it to embarrass himself in front of the entire Order. He felt like he was exchanging his life for a mere song. It was hard, really. Truth be told, he was _actually_ happy to volunteer himself at the performance. But the passing comments and snide remarks made his passion pretty hard to accept. Maybe everyone was right – he should just quit when it is not too late.

_But you love singing!_

_The question is, can I really sing? I don't know…_

"_Didn't I tell you, Moyashi? You're incompetent of achieving anything." Kanda mocked._

Allen stared at his reflection in the mirror. A part of him really wanted to give up and just…forget about singing. But the real question was not about singing, proving Kanda wrong or 'showing' others. It was about having faith and finishing what he has set out to accomplish.

_Some how…I don't really care. I am going to sing and that's final! Who cares about what THEY think?_

His mirrored reflection beamed at him.

* * *

"Allen!" a loud voice echoed in the hallway. Allen stopped dead in his tracks and froze. It was Lavi. He sprinted towards him and flashed a toothy grin. He was in an unusually high spirit. About what? Allen had no intention of finding out. NO INTENTION.

"Uh…what's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up! You're big news! The entire hall is talking about your performance tonight!"

"Wow…didn't know." His voice trailed off with sarcasm.

"You should!" Lavi replied with enthusiasm. He was, apparently, oblivious and unaware of the happenings around the Black Order. Pretty thick, huh? He portrayed the 'big news' as some happy occasion worth celebrating. But of course, Allen knew better about what the news referred to. It was either 'Allen is going to humiliate himself' or "Who wants to bet that Allen can't sing?" To some degree, he picked the latter. He can, then, proof to those fools that he is perfectly capable of singing. _Fools, I tell you!_

"Yeah, you didn't just come here to tell me that, did you?"

Lavi smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Geez! Hmm...Lenalee asked me to remind you although she has already told you this before, but still wanted me to remind you JUST in case you forgot! BUT I told her that there's no WAY our Allen-kun will forget. I mean, your perfomance is the first! For christ's sake! You can't possibly forget! ...right? BUT anyways she still killed me to remind you, that she has told you what Komui and the others had told her that all performers need to be ready by 5.30 pm tonight!"

"Huh?" The words just rolled off his tongue like a bullet train. No, it was faster than a bullet! Allen could only catch the last word – 5.30 pm. He rubbed his ears.

"Just get ready by 5.30 tonight!" Lavi said in annoyance at having to repeat such a large clump of vocabulary. He never liked such _profound_ words – it kills the brain and sores the tongue.

"Uh…okay. Thanks."

Lavi waved a hand and bounced off. Allen sighed and proceeded to the dining hall.

* * *

"Ah! Mister Yu, your Soba is ready." Jerry placed the plate on the food counter. The dark haired teen gave a little nod, grabbed the plate and made his way to his usual seat. The Finders sitting nearby shifted uncomfortably and moved sideways to make room for the exorcist. In this world, no one dares to cross the path of just-woken-up Kanda Yu. With those dark, sunken eyes and cold frown, Kanda isn't about to wave and go "Good morning folks! What a nice, bright sunny day, isn't it?" Smile. Wave. Sparkling white molars. Wait no, that's Allen-kun. Our chirpy, currently missing-in-action, going to sing at the dinner, exorcist.

PAUSE. Then again, not that any time of the day would matter; Kanda would still be in his usual hot-tempered and foul mood.

"Allen!" a voice boomed throughout the dining hall. It was Lenalee. Kanda looked up from his plate to see Allen and Lenalee in a heated conservation.

"No!" Allen retorted. He placed his cursed left hand in front of Lenalee in an attempt to shut her up. For whatsoever reason? All eyes and ears were on the couple. It was quite hard to ignore when their voices are booming like music stereos. Kanda poked the cold noodles with his chopsticks and acted deadpan. His ears, however, were open – ready to accept any information passing through.

Lenalee beamed proudly and followed Allen like a puppy. "Oh please, Allen! You'll love it. I spent 2 weeks on it!"

"That's your problem. I didn't ask for your favor." Allen walked fast to avoid the 'stalking' Lenalee. It was a pretty odd sight, even for an 18-year-old exorcist, to see a guy being chased fervently by a female. HA! Screw that.

2 weeks? _Now, that sounds… uh…just weird._

It seems like the entire universe was disrupted. Kanda just shook his head and took a sip from his cup of green tea. Lenalee pouted, and wore her infamous glossy eyed look. All sparkling and big.

"No, no and no!" Allen rejected with a tone that suggested there was no room for any discussion. However, being a stubborn girl, Lenalee continued to pout and tugged lightly at his shirt.

"I'm not keen on wearing some silly outfit for the performance!" Allen waved his hands hysterically in the air.

"What, exactly, do you intend on wearing then?" Lenalee asked. "Your uniform? Your pajamas?"

"I don't have any pajamas…ho hmm…."

"…." thought everyone.

"Allen Walker!" Lenalee's voice erupted into the shattering silence. Her eyes were murderous. She took a deep breath and continued, "You had better not disgrace the name of exorcist!"

"I couldn't agree more." Kanda interrupted. Everyone gaped at the sudden interlude. His arms were folded and wore a smirk on his pale face.

"Ah-ha! Even Kanda agrees you should wear the pink dress I made for you!"

A long moment of dreaded silence engulfed the dining hall. Allen felt his cheeks heating up and a large lump stuck in his throat. A wave of adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream. Suddenly, he felt like the entire hall was watching him. (They are, actually. Bless his good soul.) All eyes were waiting for him to make a move, any visible action or reaction. Pink? DRESS?! AHH! Allen thought of stabbing himself to death. It sounded sweet. Buried away from the face of the earth.

Why the hell must she announce it to the whole goddamn world?! Must she remind others of his feminine side? Not that anyone needed reminding. Amen. But the most important thing needs to be established – Allen was NOT going to wear some frilly outfit at the performance. N-O. NO!

He shivered a little at the mental image. _Shudder. Puke. Faint._

Allen in a pink dress. Now that will give the Black Order another year worth of topic discussion.

"Kanda!" Lenalee walked furiously towards the dark haired teen. "Do you agree that Allen should wear the dress? Hmm?" Her eyes were big with a hint of anger and annoyance. She looked pretty scary when things are not going according to her plan. Her voice was commanding, making it sound more like a confirmation than a question.

Kanda froze to the spot. He had just realized that he had gotten himself in a very tight loophole. All thanks to his silly mouth that spews wrong messages. How the hell was he supposed to know?! Honestly! MOYASHI IN A PINK DRESS?! Ah! The poor brain! He feared that he would be suffering from dreadful hallucinations…especially after today. And to think he was trying to erase the image of 'Allen in his white towel.' He will, obviously, need professional therapy to remove such _unforgettable_ memories. The bastard within him shouted, "Yes! Wear the damn dress." It will be the perfect opportunity to humiliate the Moyashi further. So why not?

BUT WAIT! Does he, actually, want to see Allen in a dress? Perhaps? My god, people might just start to question his male hormones – and not to mention, his masculinity. His reputation was at stake! A _small_ part of him, actually, pitied the kid. Hell yeah, Moyashi might…look good with a dress. With his small, petite figure. Fair and smooth skin. Pouty lips…

_SHIT._

Kanda's face twitched with slight disgust. So what if Allen looks feminine? Screw that insensible logic.

"DO NOT get me involved, it's none of my concern." Kanda made his swift comment, and gathered his cutlery. He wanted to leave this place – and quick! A volcano might erupt at any second now. As the saying goes, girls will be girls. They are, rather, fearful creatures when things aren't going THEIR way. Apparently, Lenalee was a scarier version of hardheaded girls. She would cling onto you like a leech, and suck you dry. Thus, Kanda Yu has always made a mental note not to cross her path, if possible.

Allen heaved a heavy sigh of relief. He had been watching Kanda's reaction. It changed from ghostly white to his trademark 'I-don't-give-a-damn' look. At least, Kanda was being helpful for once. He was happy, yes. For a moment there, he thought that Kanda might just agree with Lenalee and make his life even more dreadful. Now, he was off the hook! Thanks, dude!

"Ay, Mister Walker! The dress will suit you. You're so pretty! Aren't I right, guys? Heh." Someone, whom Allen thought should be killed, commented from the table. There were a few nods and mumbles of agreement. A single bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. _And_ he thought it _was_ over…

_NOOOOOO!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Someone mentioned that Allen should wear a dress, I felt the same way. (grins evilly) But I don't wish to turn our pretty Allen into…a cross dresser. X.X**


	3. And it all begins

**SING FOR ME, MOYASHI**

**Disclaimer: You know what it means. So yeah.**

Sorry, sorry! I'm such a procrastinator. :P This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and readers. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – AND IT ALL BEGINS**

Allen wasn't sure how or why he had even agreed to do so. He was either 1) in a trance or 2) gone completely bonkers. Either which, the options didn't sound too feasible. So he found himself sulking at the corner of the dressing room, pondering over his next move. He could simply dash out of the room! Or maybe feign sick. No. That wouldn't work. Lenalee wasn't that daft. After all, she has had experiences with her brother Komui. Only god knows how many times (countless, perhaps) Supervisor Komui feigned illness just so he could escape from the mountains of incomplete work. He vaguely remembered how Lenalee hissed with a threatening voice, "Oniisan…" before hitting him in the head. Eek! That would really hurt.

Not to mention, Lenalee would probably never, ever, forgive him.

It wasn't like he didn't appreciate her hard work and effort. Oh, not at all. Perhaps he did feel a little grateful and comforted. Well, at least Lenalee supported his…what do you call that? Weird fetish for singing? She was, perhaps, the only one who didn't seem truly bothered. Maybe she did. But she just didn't show her surprise outwardly. For all he know, she could be giggling and talking behind his back as well. NO. Allen mentally smacked himself in the head. What was he saying? This was Lenalee. LENALEE. The girl who always stood beside him. The girl who never failed to give her utmost support and encouragement.

Allen watched the person in question. Lenalee was scrutinizing the dress; a hard look of concentration masked her features. It was clear to him; Lenalee was a perfectionist. He had reluctantly agreed to wear the outfit…BUT the pink color must be changed to something else _decent_. It's pink, for crying out loud! _Shudders._ Lenalee agreed, although she felt a little annoyed. She liked the color. Said something about looking all pretty in pink. But at least, they came to some sort of agreement and compromise.

And so she changed it an off-white dress. Allen never knew how she did it. But still, the all mighty Lenalee managed. _What did she do to the dress?_

Allen heaved a heavy sigh and thought, 'Maybe that was why I agreed. I underestimated Lenalee. I thought that it would be impossible.' True enough. His words had returned to haunt him. Possibly for the rest of his entire life. There. Sitting right in front of the long mirror was THE DRESS. Dun. Dun. Dun. DUN! _Scary lightening. Thunderstorm._ Allen shuddered, feeling morbid and terrified. AHHHHHH! THE DRESS!

It was like one of those movies when the shark comes swimming at top speed, focused on its prey. The horrid image and gruesome bloodied corpse would lay all tangled up in limbs, arms and heads. It was so horrendous that it was also quite funny. But right now, right here, at this point of his miserable life, Allen was scared of…THE DRESS. He never knew if he had ever felt so _vulnerable_ before. It was not the Millennium Earl, the Noahs or the Akuma. You can't just slice it up with your left arm and call it a day. Unless you want Lenalee to haunt you for the rest of your life spent here at the Black Order, making you feel all guilty and what not.

Allen WAS NOT going to destroy what his friend, Lenalee, had specially designed for him. Notice the diction 'friend'. It was a very, very, VERY strong word. It manipulated his decisions and forced him to compromise under unlucky circumstances – circumstances that did not benefit him in any way.

He just couldn't bear to do so.

What if, just what if, he _did _destroy the dress. Burn it. Hide it. Throw it into the Pacific Ocean. Good lord, he will never live to see the next sunrise. Amen. And not to mention, facing the wrath of people (his fans, they call themselves) who oh-so-happily supported his cross-dressing. Allen never knew why they did. He reckoned it was pure travesty on their part. You know, a topic for discussion. Something to spice up their monotonous lives. Giving them something to gossip, rattle and ridicule about. Allen in a dress. NOW THAT would just topple the entire building (and all lives in it, of course).

Then again, he didn't care. He remembered _why_ he was pressured to reach that agreement.

"_Ay, Mister Walker! The dress will suit you. You're so pretty! Aren't I right, guys? Heh." Someone, whom Allen thought should be killed, commented from the table. There were a few nods and mumbles of agreement. A single bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. And he thought it was over…_

_NOOOOOO!_

"_Allen-kun…" a small voice shattered through the increasing silence._

'_Oh no, not this. NOT THIS!' Allen thought, stressed._

"_If you, really, don't want to wear the dress, it's fine by me." Lenalee said with a perilously consoling voice. But you could tell she was about to cry._

"_Lenalee…" Allen answered, grateful but guilt was pricking his emotions._

_Oh dear, is she going to cry?! NO!_

"_After all, I've only spent two weeks on it, prickling my fingers and blistering my hands. Working on it all day and night, sometimes without sleeping at all. Falling sick without proper food and daily meals. Searching all over the town for the clothing materials. No, it's really okay." Sob. Sob._

"_AHHHHH! FINE! I'll do – I mean I'll wear the dress! D-DON'T CRY!" Allen waved his hands frantically in the air, scared stiff. For Christ's sake, people might think he's bullying a girl! The horror of it all!_

That happened precisely six hours ago. Allen was sure Lenalee had been faking it. Boy, was she a good actress. She could have won Best Female Artiste at the Oscars!

'Ah! I'm such a pushover!' Allen thought bitterly. He truly wished to have a little, maybe just a little, of Kanda's nature. You know, the coldhearted and callous attitude. Not too much to be feared. Just reasonable enough to make his stand and not let someone (a girl!) pressurize him! Maybe that was why he was called Allen Walker. Walker as in - people _walked over_ him. Oh wells, it was not his real surname anyways. Not that he could blame Mana now. _Sorry, Mana._

'You can only blame yourself for being so weak.' An argumentative voice retorted. 'Kanda was right, you ARE a dimwit.'

'AM NOT! And since when did you take sides with an enemy?!' Allen retorted, feeling ridiculously betrayed. Great. Not only was he a pushover. He was also arguing with his conscience – which proved to be a traitor! This was not…not normal!

_Crap, maybe I, really, am going bonkers…_

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted over from the other side of the dressing room. Wait, it wasn't even a dressing room. It was a temporary changing room (and backstage) for all the performers – made from only god knows what. Supervisor Komui invented this room that could regulate and manipulate its size without any restrains. Allen would have marveled over this strangely useful invention, BUT his life was currently thrown into a whirlpool.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee waved her hands in front of his face. Allen immediately snapped out of his reverie. His eyes took over its usual depths of kindness. Lenalee was beaming, looking both satisfied and pleased.

"Sorry for the long wait, I had to make sure everything was perfect." Lenalee motioned him towards the outfit that hung in front of the mirror.

"Uhm…"

"Oh, go on. I'm sure it'll suit you just fine!"

Allen frowned sadly, looking completely unconvinced. "I'll look like a cross-dresser."

"What?! No. You'll look very pretty…like a girl." Lenalee giggled, but quickly caught herself. She meant it as a compliment. But of course, no _guy_ would ever buy it.

"Ah! Lenalee, not you too?!" Allen grumbled. "I have no intention to go on stage looking like a girl!"

Lenalee sighed. "Allen Walker, how many times have people said you looked pretty?"

"Uh…they said I looked like a girl."

"Same thing. Were you wearing a dress?"

"NO! Of course, not!"

"So, there you go. Dress or not, you still look like one." Lenalee concluded. Allen opened his mouth to retort, but he found that he couldn't. As much as he would like to deviate that stand, there wasn't any chance. It was true to the last syllabus. And he hated it. He hated having feminine features. Gah!

The look on Allen's face made even the somber Lenalee laugh. He was troubled. Very troubled, to say the least.

"Oh, Allen-kun…" Lenalee smiled. "It's just for one night. It's not like I'm giving you a complete makeover. The dress would only accentuate your features. After tonight, all everyone will remember is how pretty you look. Cheer up, Allen-kun!"

Lenalee took down the dress and placed it delicately in his hands. It felt really light and had a touch of silkiness. Not wanting to prolong his displeasure and misery, Allen smiled faintly.

_I'll just get it over and done with._

* * *

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" Lavi beamed and motioned for the dark-haired man. "Over here! The best seats in the house!" 

Kanda sat down beside the red-haired teen, looking utterly bored.

"Che. What a waste of my time." Kanda grumbled. Since it was an official dinner function, it required full attendance from everyone present at the Black Order. You see, you can't just decide _not_ to attend the function. It was plain rude. Like rejecting a wedding invitation. So all Yuu Kanda could do was to sulk, grumble and curse the people who held this stupid concert.

He had completely no idea (neither did he cared) why the entire building was so…upbeat and anxious. Maybe they were just bored or wanted to take a breather. But hell, it was just a waste of time! But he couldn't blame them, really. After all, if you had to face those ugly Akuma everyday in your goddamn life, you'll just lose yourself - perhaps both physically and emotionally. Oh, Kanda was no stranger to those dictions, mind you.

"Say, Yuu-chan why are you sulking?" Lavi asked, amused. "Aren't you looking forward towards Allen's performance?"

"Che. Like I give a damn about that Moyashi. He'll only screw up the entire show."

Oh yeah. He suddenly remembered why he had forced himself to get out of the room. The Moyashi. He had wanted to, personally, witness his debut (humiliation, perhaps?). He was sure the Moyashi would topple over his feet, sing out of tune, go off-key…and the list goes on. Allen Walker was just a naïve, stupid fifteen year old. What was he thinking?

The last he heard, the Moyashi was going to wear the dress. He was amused, even baffled. He wondered how or why the incompetent even agreed to do so. Was it for attention? Well, that tactic truly worked. Now everyone was anticipating Allen Walker's performance.

But somewhere deeply rooted in his emotions, Kanda found himself (even if it was just a little) looking forward to the Moyashi's concert item. In a good way, of course. How will he fare? Will he totally screw up, just like he guessed?

"Heh. You shouldn't be so hard on Allen. I'll bet with you a hundred bucks that his item will be the best!" Lavi shouted, breaking Kanda's train of thoughts. The buzz in the dining hall was just getting louder, increasing to full intensity. It was like one of those crazy fanatics who screamed and cheered even _before _the football began. It annoyed him, truly.

"AHHHHHH! ALLEN-KUN, WE LOVE YOU!"

"GO ALLEN!" More screaming. Shouting. Girls crying. If this was to continue, Kanda was sure his eardrums would burst.

"AH! Kanda, what are you doing?!" Lavi asked, terrified. Kanda had stood up from his seat and pointed his Mugen at the screaming fans. Lavi gripped his shoulders and forced him back down. Damn!

"SUMIMASEN!" Lavi apologized to the terrified bunch, before sharply turning his head. "KANDA! This is called a concert for a reason! People are _allowed_ to show their support."

"Well, they need to learn a lesson or two about shutting up!" Kanda bellowed, folding his arms.

Lavi sighed. "This must be your first time attending a concert, isn't?"

Kanda gave a small 'che', looking indignant.

"I guessed as much."

* * *

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" Lenalee's voice boomed through the stereos. "May I please have your attention!" People started shifting, ruffling the chairs and tables. 

"Thank you." Lenalee smiled. She was standing at the raised platform. "I am your MC (Master of Ceremony). Tonight, we are very honored and pleased to have the Asian Branch with us. We have a total of six performances, ranging from a swordsmanship display to singing. I'd like to thank the people who had given their utmost support and dedication towards making this concert possible. Thank you. Now, without further ado, I present you with the first item by Allen Walker."

A beautiful girl entered from the backstage and onto the platform, looking both refined and seemingly…perfect. If god created beauty to grace the planet. She must have been his masterpiece. It was as though heaven's cherubin were riding through the hall, angels descended from heaven to add on the sparkling fairy lights. Why, she looked too…perfect.

Kanda was amazed. As in really _amazed_. Speechless. Surprised. His eyes lit up like fireflies, completely fixed upon the white-haired beauty.

_She really looks perfect…._

Kanda almost fainted right there and then. Did he just say that the Moyashi was perfect? Shit. He sure did. Maybe Lenalee got the performers' names mixed up. She (okay, he) couldn't be the Moyashi! He just couldn't. What the hell?

Apparently, everyone present shared the same sentiment. There were many gasps and outward shows of surprise.

"Damn! Didn't know Moyashi-chan would look so cute! Woohoo! Go Allen!" Lavi cheered.

Allen walked up to the front, with his head bowed. You could see that he was very nervous; his hands were tightly gripping onto the microphone. By this time, silence has engulfed the hall. All eyes were watching his every move.

Allen looked a deep breath. He could feel his heartbeat and pulse shattering the silence. A rush of adrenaline pumped into his bloodstream.

This was it.

Allen slowly lifted his head; a small blush graced his cheeks. "Good evening everyone, my name is Allen Walker. I hope that you'll enjoy my performance."

* * *

**Author's Note: EEK! I, really, need ideas and help for the next chapter! What song should Allen sing:D I had a few songs in mind, just the genre though.**

**a) Sweet, angelic song (eg. Enya)**

**b) J.Pop, upbeat tempos (eg. Snow Kiss)**

**c) Others (do be specific)**

**d) Just skip the singing section!**


	4. The Irresistible Moyashi

**SING FOR ME, MOYASHI**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own writing fantasy. (smirks) And the song lyrics, Come, belong to Namie Amuro who is a talented J.POP singer.**

* * *

**Okay, I know I should have updated WAY, WAY sooner. But oh well… I really had no inspiration whatsoever and was suffering from major writer's block. Don't kill me!!! XD**

**J.POP won. I used the song lyrics, Come, by Namie Amuro. (from the Inuyasha ending song) I think it suits the Yullen theme! XD**

**THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS: Buchouslvr, ChibisWillRuleTheWorld, Ranchdressing, embren, KiraLacus Forever, ShiraiHime, Seven Black Roses, Pay Backs a Bitch, shadowtailmon**

**Nat:** Thanks for the ideas! J.POP won, but I hope you'd like this chapter though:D

**KiyoiYume:** Here's chapter 4 for you:)

**Kit turned Mighty:** EEK! Thanks for telling me!! Sorry, I usually don't re-read my previous chapters. XD I'd definitely change them soon. OHH! It'd be nice if you drew Allen's dress! Please do:)

**Hikari Manganji:** Oh, thanks! I knew something was wrong with that chapter. XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – THE IRRESISTIBLE MOYASHI AND HIS CONFESSION**

"Good evening everyone, my name is Allen Walker. I hope that you'll enjoy my performance." The Moyashi said. His voice was drowned in its usual sweet, gentle layers.

He was almost doll-like, looking all cute and innocent like a child; his big walnut eyes sparkled with strange confidence (the kind of confidence that only Kanda could associate with). He wore a simple off-white dress that barely reached his knees, revealing his long slender legs. A thin transparent veil-like material was adorned to each dress strap – showing off his fair slender shoulders to the best possible advantage.

Under the glaring stage lights, the dress glistened in silky-smooth waves, and it looked _almost_ translucent. The fabric, delicate and soft, clanged onto his every curve, accentuating his slim figure. The effect was glamorous, as if he'd just stepped off a fairy tale book.

Kanda was staring at him, looking agape. His mouth was, figuratively, hanging open like many others who were **ogling**.

WHAT THE HELL?! Yuu Kanda, the one who included ogling as a major offense in his list of how-to-become-the-best-darn-exorcist-in-the-universe, was...WAS- THE SHEER IMPOSSIBILITY!

What can we say? Kanda had just lost any, possible, rational thoughts. His brains cells had stopped functioning, leaving him with a 'yes I'm very shocked, but I think we've already established this in Chapter three, thank you.' look.

He knew (and so did everyone at the Black Order) that the Moyashi possessed a feminine side. BUT, it just didn't occur to him how...**stunning** he could look in a dress. Then again, no sane man would ever visualize about cross-dressing another male species. Well, unless you're a gay... but that's beside the point.

Damn. Even beauty was an understatement. Beyond perfection was such a cliché only fools would associate with. There was only one word Kanda could think of in his speechless state - Princess.

_His_ Princess.

* * *

Allen bit the bottom of his lips nervously, taking a quick survey across the dining hall. He immediately caught sight of Miranda, Lenalee (who went offstage), Arystar Krory, Lavi, and Kanda sitting at the front row. All of them, including the audience, were gaping (some even had saliva dripping from their mouths). 

EVEN KANDA! No, not drooling, of course. But ogling! O-G-L-I-N-G, otherwise known as eyeing flirtatiously.

Allen blushed, a greater sense of nervousness coursed through his mental state, under the scrutiny of the raven-haired teen.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Allen had envisioned himself running out of the dining hall. It was insane! The air was so still you might think everyone has stopped breathing. Maybe they did, and were suffocating from the lack of oxygen available. So the suffocating folks were staring so _intensely_ at the poor kid, the hall practically sizzles. That's your reward for stepping onstage, cross-dressed.

Allen could feel all eyes penetrating through his body. His heart was hammering so loud in his chest he was sure the sound vibrated throughout the entire hall. He suddenly felt lightheaded… a little faint. One could turn mad and probably end up in the mental asylum for stage fright.

'_Okay, OKAY! I can do this. Take a deep breath, now.' _Allen thought, gripping the microphone ever so tightly.

He faced the DJ (Disc Jockey) who coordinated the music and sound system and nodded for him to begin the background music. The stage lights slowly dimmed and turned into a soft dark blue color – one of midnight.

A slow, sensuous beat began… Allen closed his eyes, drowning himself in the mood of the music. He held up the microphone and sang…

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara_

_Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

The beats went an octave higher…with more soft angelic voices in the backdrop.

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_Kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me_

_Ima akari tonoshi_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you..._

_Tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way…_

Kanda watched, captivated, as the Moyashi sway gently with the rhythm. A soft expression dawned his features. He was completely immersed in singing, his chocolate orbs filled with a distant look.

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de_

_Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

Allen fluttered his eyelashes in his oh so innocent way, and looked (unintentionally! Honest!) at Kanda.

_Tada sono mama_

_Come my way_

_Mou hitomi tojite_

_Come close to me_

_Mou nemureba ii_

_I'll be with you I'll be with you_

_Tada koko ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

When the music finally stopped, a wide roar of applause boomed throughout the hall. The once nerve-wrecking silence has transformed into an energetic babble of acclaim, whistles and cheers. His fans were standing on the chairs and tables, screaming and shouting only God knows what.

Allen, always bashful, blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." He took a deep bow; feeling all warm and flushed from singing. He did it. He'd shown Kanda and the fools who mocked his ability.

_AHA! Take that, you cruel careless universe!_

His eyes immediately reverted to the front row, yet again. All his friends were giving him a standing ovation (Lavi was whistling), with the exception of Kanda, of course. He didn't know why or what made him feel all fluttery and nervous inside. He wanted some sort of acknowledgement and appraise from the Japanese teen.

Kanda was looking straight back at him; their eyes lingered on each other.

Allen turned a darker shade of red. Was it the dress? Or was it his singing? Did Kanda enjoy his performance? Did it matter? Of course it did!

Allen, who suddenly felt self-conscious under the gaze of the Japanese samurai, quickly retreated backstage.

He didn't see how Kanda's eyes hazed with a tint of **lust**.

* * *

_Stop acting like such a freak AND GET OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN ROOM!_

_**I-I can't!**_

_Hello? Earth to Planet Allen! I'm starving here!_

**B-but…**

_Which is more important? Your face or stomach?_

**STOMACH!!**

Said organ growled. Allen tried to ignore it for the 10th time that morning.

'_Early in the morning six o clock, Allen's stomach is growling like a frog!' _his conscience sang to a lets-eat-breakfast tune.

**Oh shut up! It's eight! And frogs don't growl!**

The poor kid debated, yet again, with his inner demon aka stomach.

Allen wasn't sure how well he could carry himself after last night's performance. It wasn't as though he had screwed up the entire show or toppled over his feet (Kanda would love that, wouldn't he?). In fact, he was rather cheered by his supporters, fans alike. The audience loved his performance, didn't they?

**Yes, they did! So there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of! ...Right? Gah! WHY DID I WEAR THAT THING IN THE FIRST PLACE?! WHY?! WHY DEAR LORD?!!**

He remembered the object of his frustration, the dress. It was still hanging, ever so delicately and innocent, next to his set of black coats. That _innocent thing_ surged embarrassment through his emotions, causing him to barricade himself in his small room like a wounded animal.

Recently, his self-esteem has been horribly abused! His ego had, most probably, transformed itself into a fly and it flew away…

'_Ah…the sweet sinful consequences…you should have thought about it before… Well, it's a little late for regrets now. Don't you think? So can we, please, focus on something more important like feeding me? GRRRRR..._

It has been one hour past his usual breakfast time. The poor kid was food deprived and suffering from malnutrition. But you can't blame him, really, especially since his innocence is a parasite type. He has to eat ten times a normal male's diet.

Allen was hungry. Very, VERY hungry.

"GAH! FINE! YOU WIN!" he finally surrendered and bolted out of his room, unable to ignore his angry stomach. So he embarked on a journey, a quest for Jeryy's cooking. Unfortunately, the kid didn't get far. Really.

**1 second later… **

**Location: 3 feet from Allen's room, the corridor.**

"OH-OH MY GOD!!! HI ALLEN!!!" a girl squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Oh...uhm…hi!" Allen greeted back out of politeness, slowing his pace.

The girl had a crazy fanatic look on her face. One of those looks you only receive when you're some sex god or an outrageous famous celebrity. Or maybe it was an about-to-be-mobbed-by-fans look.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALLEN! AHHHHHHH!"

"WHERE? WHERE?!!"

"There, there you idiot! THERE!!!"

"IT REALLY IS HIM!!" More panic squeals and girls screaming.

"GO AWAY! HEY, MOVE! I WANNA SEE HIM!!"

"ALLLLLLLEEEEEENNNNNN!!!" Push. Shove.

The poor about-to-be-mobbed kid had to make a mad dash for the cafeteria.

* * *

Kanda was having one of those usual days where he preferred to sit alone in the cafeteria, enjoying his Soba in peace and quiet. He said his daily prayers by night, went for confession, and attended mass regularly. All he wished for was a normal, quiet life, UNBOTHERED. Was it too much to ask for? Apparently, and most unfortunately, it was. 

"-and then I told Lenalee WE had to make Allen wear that dress again! But she claimed that we shouldn't force him into doing something he didn't like. And I was like 'What the hell? Who was the first person who made him wear that outfit anyway?' But can you believe it? She still disagreed! Said it was improper for a lady to engage in such nonsense. Nonsense, she said!" Lavi raised his hands in exasperation. "I argued, of course. I told her that HER dress was nonsense –"

Kanda, as per usual, wasn't listening to the rabbit's babble. He'd like to imagine that he was indeed alone. You know, ALONE. And NOT accompanied by some annoying piece of crap who was forever going on and on and on about his debate with Lenalee and ways-to-make-Allen-wear-the-dress. A nerve in his muscle jaw twitched.

"-and she was like –"

"Shut up or go to hell!" Kanda seethed, realizing he couldn't stand another minute with a babbling rabbit.

"YEAH!! And she also told me…h-hey, wait a minute! How did _you_ know?" Lavi asked with shifty eyes.

"..." thought Kanda.

"HOLD ON!!! I KNOW!!" Lavi pointed a shaking finger at him accusingly. "You eavesdropped on our conversation, didn't you?! HA! I knew it!"

There was, of course, no reply from the accused. Or maybe Kanda was fuming up a volcano within.

Lavi smiled, unaware of how the samurai was on a verge of exploding. "It's okay, Yuu-chan, I forgive you for spying. But really, you should have just asked! I intend to tell you my plan, anyway. So like I was saying…"

Kanda, mentally, banged his head on the table. Lavi will NEVER shut up, will he?

"Can you just leave me _alone_? Or do _you_ NOT know what the word means." Kanda snarled, in his very Kanda-like way.

'_Restrain…restrain…'_ a small voice said in his head. However easy it may sound, it took every fibre of his being to comply.

He felt that Lavi should be grateful because he was trying his very best to keep a cool composure, and not slicing him up with his beloved katana.

He had a justified reason for doing so.

In his self-written list of how-to-become-the-best-darn-exorcist-in-the-universe, getting angry first thing in the morning was bad for health. Not clinically proven, but tested by yours truly. Kanda vaguely remembered getting all heated up with the same person. He didn't eat a morsel that day and had gone on a mission on an empty stomach. Why? He threw his cold noodles at the rabbit who had the audacity to nudge him about the stupid Moyashi!

"Oh come on, Yuu-chan. Don't be such a spoilsport! Don't you wanna see your Moyashi in the dress?" Lavi teased, nudging him in the elbows.

Kanda's face twitched for the second time in a minute. Somehow, it was like dejavu all over again. But this time, he wasn't about to go easy. Oh no. He was going to accomplish what he was long supposed, and wanted, to do.

The surname was one thing, but any association or reminder of the Moyashi meant the red light. Considering, in a mathematician perspective, how Lavi mentioned 'Yuu-chan' and 'your Moyashi' between nine words, two seconds and one sentence, it was a taboo.

Death was inevitable.

"Uh…heh…" Lavi stuttered, positively alarmed of the look on Kanda's face. It was a look one saw before dying.

The rabbit probably had a guardian angel or some form of divine intervention.

The divine intervention burst into the cafeteria with his guardian angel in the lead.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Allen shouted. He ran like hell was chasing after him, and, considering there was a mob of crazy and deranged looking fans a few feet behind him, it was. 

_Oooh…there goes my peace and quiet…_

Kanda watched, through narrowed eyes, the Moyashi run around the cafeteria in circles. It was making everyone all giddy.

"ALLLLLLLEEEENNN!!" his fan club screamed, hounding him round and round.

_'That idiot. Is he really stupid or is he just really, REALLY stupid?'_ Kanda thought, annoyed. _'Why the fuck do I care anyway?'_

Preferring the much-needed silence and solitude (far, far away from the Moyashi who shattered any rational thoughts), he made an exit for the door.

"KANDA!!!" Allen squeaked. It was almost with joy when he caught sight of the Japanese samurai. He didn't know why finding him brought instantaneous relief. But in a strange way, it did.

Allen ran straight towards the tall teen and cowered behind him, in an attempt to ward off the evil fans. It worked like magic. The deranged primates, who were well aware of Kanda's wrath, started backing off a few feet. Oh well – perhaps the next time he ran into a bunch of fanatics, he'd try brandishing a Kanda doll.

"WHAT THE – OI, MOYASHI! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Kanda bellowed.

"G-Gomenasai, Kanda! They followed me all the way from my room and I couldn't shake them off!" Allen shuddered, still hiding behind.

"AND why are you hiding behind me?!" he asked, irritated yet a little amused, turning to face Allen.

"Yeah, why?" the surrounding observers asked in unison, including Lavi who looked so shocked you might think he died of a heart failure.

"Tell us, Allen!"

"Yeah, go on!"

"Oh my god!!! This is gonna be good!"

"Ooooooh...to die for! QUICK, GET EVERYONE HERE!!!"

"H-hey, stop pushing will ya? I can't see, hello?!" Lavi said, lost in the sea of heads.

An illegal gathering was forming around the infamous couple. More pushing. Shoving. Someone was trampled on.

"HEY! OUCH! STOP PUSHING!!!"

"Shhhhh!! He's gonna say something!"

A deathly silence commenced.

"Uhm…I don't know." Allen answered truthfully. He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of where to begin. Really? What the hell was he thinking taking cover behind a man who sent at least a hundred death threats a day? The idea of using Kanda as a human shield was just…_odd_ - even for an insane just-escaped-out-of-a-mental-asylum patient.

"Uhm…" Allen shifted his feet, feeling all awkward and uneasy.

The group of busybodies hobbled closer to Allen and his human shield.

"Uhm…"

"OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, ALLEN, TELL US ALREADY!"

"YEAH!" the cafeteria shouted in weird harmony.

"I-I… Idon'tknowwhybutIalwaysfeelsafewithKandaandfindinghimwasthefirstthingonmymind!" Allen said in one breath. His face turned so red that even blood would be jealous.

"Awwwww…" went everyone.

Kanda, never good at dealing with such confessions, froze. What was he supposed to do?! Fighting the Noahs doesn't seem so difficult now. In fact, he would much rather be on a battlefield and not facing an unbearably cute, blushing Moyashi.

'_Agh, stupid Moyashi,'_ he thought. _'How on earth can you blush at a time like this? Stop blushing!'_

Kanda had to resist the very strong urge to shake him wildly by the shoulders and demand him to stop blushing. It stained what was left of his self-control and did very strange things to him.

He faintly wondered when the Moyashi had gotten so… irresistible (because there was simply no other word for it), and why girls like Lenalee couldn't look like him when they blushed.

My God...

Kanda, catching himself for thinking so disgracefully as though it would taint his perfect reputation, shuddered mentally and plastered his face with a hard frown.

"SO? What makes you think I'd help? Because I sure as hell wont'!!" Kanda said coldly, trying to resume his cool exterior.

"Yeah, what?" Hobble. Hobble. The tell-us-more primitives looked from Kanda to the person in question. Even Jeryy stopped cooking in favor of listening.

"I-I..." Allen stammered, hesitant. "I-I didn't think you would..."

"Awwwww..."

"AND?!" Kanda probed further, feeling ridiculously annoyed.

"B-but you did! Maybe it was indirectly or unintentionally, but you helped me. Somehow, you really did. See?" the kid gestured towards his frightened off okay-we-know-Kanda's-there fan club that was about ten feet away.

"Awwwww..."

Kanda sent them a death glare. The "Awwwww..." died away instantly.

Something seemed to snap inside Kanda. He suddenly sneered, like a predator on full frontal attack, his eyes darkening to thick layers of spite. Somehow the word 'help' and 'exorcist' didn't blend in too well with the samurai. Or maybe, all that blushing has really pushed his buttons.

He wanted to get out of here, quick, before he really did something foolish.

"You amaze me sometimes, Moyashi. With that thickheaded brain of yours, I'm surprised you're even qualified as an exorcist. Other than smearing our reputation, what good are you?" Kanda scoffed. "Tell me, Moyashi, because I'm really interested to know. What good are you when you can't even handle those idiots, that stupid fan club of yours? It disgusts me. Then again, I always knew you were weak."

Allen didn't retort nor did he throw him a defensive glare, like he normally would.

There was something else stuck in his throat…a forbidden string of thoughts that was on the brink of exploding. It wasn't a cutting or smart answer to counter the criticisms of the raven-haired teen. It was something else entirely different.

Kanda glared at the alarmingly huge number of people who were all quashed up, trying to hear the Yullen I-love-you confession. They shuddered involuntarily.

"I swear I'll kill anyone who dares breathe a word about this. Understand?! Now, MOVE!!" Kanda roared.

Not keen on testing his anger, the people began shifting to make a pathway for the hothead. Just as Kanda was about to make a grand exit, Allen blurted out the one thing everyone was, literally, dying to hear.

"I know you hate me because you sure act like you do...but...ITHINKILIKEYOUKANDA!"

Kanda's eyes widen.

Lavi cheered.

The mob threw confetti and went...well, crazy.

Allen quickly closed his mouth, shocked even by his own outburst. He ran, with an alarming speed, out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Author's Note: AHHH! Another stupid crappy chapter! I kept editing and re-editing this chapter, so it went longer and longer and longer. (My eyes are burning!) I hope it wasn't confusing! What do you think? Were the characters OOC?**

**I realized that I kept making Allen blush. But he looks so kawaii when he does that! XD Haha.**


	5. Kanda visits the psychiatrist

**SING FOR ME, MOYASHI**

_**A/N: Yay! I have finally updated. Sorry, but I'm in the midst of exam preparation. I went all out writing this for my dear readers and reviewers, because I know you guys are probably cursing me for taking ages. Haha. Once again, thank you so much. Thanks for giving this fic a chance; read and reviewed. I love you guys! Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – KANDA VISITS THE PSYCHIATRIST**

"I'M GAY!" shouted one very alarmed, very horrified Allen Walker.

He couldn't believe what was happening. No, he couldn't believe what on _earth_ he just did. Good grief…he had confessed his feelings ("Unconsciously!" quipped in his rationale mind) to Kanda in front of the whole goddamn cafeteria!

"I did not confess to anything!" Allen protested, raising his hands in sheer confusion.

He paced around the room, up and down, left to right, horizontally and vertically. After a short while, he paused in his strides and started engaging in a furious debate with his subconscious. "I hate Kanda. I hate him with every fibre of my being. Therefore, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT like him in anyway that questions my sexuality."

'Yeah right.' said a voice at the back of his head, which sounded very much like Kanda, accept in a higher, more girly pitch.

"For I." said Allen, with much more determination. "…am as straight as…"

He looked around in his room, searching for an item representative for his 'I am so straight' homosexuality-denial speech.

He saw a plastic ruler.

'Plastic rulers are flexible. They can bend.' said the same voice that Allen had officially named Mini Kanda for it responded to nothing else.

"But this one here's thick at the rim." He protested, easily bending the ruler with his fingers. "So we can pretend it's non-flexible."

He smiled widely; feeling more assured of his…sexuality?

"Fine. Be that way." said Mini Kanda. "But weren't you…hungry?"

CRAP.

* * *

Lenalee was never one to get surprise, shocked or alarmed by anything. When it came to relationships, love problems, betrayal, and all other sorts of soppy soap opera drama series, she was basically a guru - and a damn proud one if she might add. However, when she saw a certain white-haired exorcist running frantically out of the canteen and slamming his door with such a huge bang that it literally shattered all the window glass, she couldn't reinforce those statements.

"Lavi." She said in a low, grim tone and pulled the poor man by his scarf, dragging him out into a relatively quiet area, far isolated from the fervent screams of fangirl passion.

So they both ended up in the girl's bathroom, which was unsurprisingly secluded because the entire female population had replaced their 'makeup session' with 'hover and stalk Kanda/Allen' obsession.

"Please tell me that you did NOT drag me into a girl's toilet." Lavi intoned, positively humiliated. "But I've gotta say…nice streamers. Do you girls always decorate your bathrooms with pink ribbons and fluff? The last time I visited…oh shit…"

"_You_ visited?"

"It was an urgent call."

"…"

"Honest!"

"Nevermind that, but you had better tell me everything that happened in the cafeteria. NOW." She demanded in a very un-Lenalee-like way. It was scary how her face seemed to be alighted with an intimidating glow but, Lavi noticed, it was just due to the yellowish-green light hanging above their heads.

"You might wanna sit down and take some sedatives in the process." He offered, pocketing out a few white tablets.

"And may I ask just _how_?" Lenalee replied, pointing an index finger at the rows of beautifully decorated pink heart shapes-teddy bears-glitters cubicles.

So Lavi was right about girls with pink streamers.

"Sedatives?"

* * *

One of these days, Kanda might just have to send himself straight for therapy. He was in a desperate need for psychiatric help, and so was the Bean Sprout, he thought. He sighed. No, he really sighed - as in a deep, abdomen, breath intake and then wheezing out the carbon dioxide from his lungs.

"Argh. This is all your fault, you stupid bean sprout!"

The visual image of one blushing bean sprout did not help any.

You didn't need to ask. For no sooner than a second, Kanda had whisked himself away for an appointment with the Black Order's one and only psychiatrist who was really there for no reason whatsoever. No one needs a psychiatrist, really. You could always, like what Kanda unconsciously and habitually carries out from time to time, pour out your feelings and seek comfort in your own solitude.

Then again, that proved useless, didn't it?

So Kanda had simply stormed into the psychiatrist's office and demanded an immediate appointment. And if that didn't scare off the unsuspecting suicidal patient, it made the poor 65-year-old Professor pee in his pants.

Kanda, very angrily and confusingly, confided in him that he was driven to the brink of insanity and was left with no other alternative than to visit him for the very same reason that he was clearly going crazy. He had even charmingly quipped in that this emotional disorientation might lead to a bloody massacre in the Black Order.

"IT'S ALL MOYASHI'S FAULT!"

The Professor squeaked.

"Why does he always have to say stupid things and make my head spin?!!" Kanda shouted and proceeded to furiously stab the velvet cushion with the edge of his sword.

Kanda had also confessed to dreaming about that 'stupid bean sprout'. Allen would be singing that song from the previous event and Kanda gaping like he really did. It would be re-enacted night after night like an old theater show, with Kanda as the only audience and Allen in his _sexy_ white costume. Kanda would clap and applause, mesmerized by that 'stupid bean sprout' which is clearly ridiculous, considering how he hates 'that stupid bean sprout' and could wish for nothing better than to 'murder him!' _Stab. Stab. Slash. Slash!_

The psychiatrist just looked on, horribly paled. Both disturbed by the sudden confession from the rumored Most-Straight-Male-Alive AND the most violent destruction of his front door and disfiguration of his expensive sofa that was specially flown in from Romania.

The Professor, close recovering from the aftershock, clucked his tongue and propped his hand under his chin. "It seems that you have been experiencing some very _powerful_ feelings." He drawled, putting verbal emphasis on the word 'powerful'. "May I ask, exactly, when did it start?"

And so Kanda rambled on, which was highly incongruous for a manly 18-year-old, giving explicit details of how he had chanced upon the naked bean sprout in his white door rug. But of course, it wasn't the details that mattered; it was the diction in which he spoke of – confusing, sexy, hot, inexplicable emotions…

"You have had recurring images of a naked 15 year old boy?" asked the Professor most abruptly.

"HE WASN'T NAKED! THERE WAS A WHITE DOOR RUG!" shouted Kanda.

The Professor was visibly frightened. "Yes, my mistake, I do apologize most sincerely. I was… distraught." He cleared his throat the second time.

"You have had these…_overpowering_ emotions from watching…" the Professor paused, unsure of how to re-phrase patient's declaration to a slightly more logical overtone. "…the 15 year old?"

Kanda nodded.

"And these emotions, these _urges_, were they by any chance inherent within you, waiting for an opportunity to reveal its intentions or perhaps elicited by an unforeseen circumstance?"

Kanda paused for a long moment, reflectively twisting the corner of his lips and knitting his brows. "This question has been baffling me since, I was hoping you could tell me. After all, I wouldn't be here if I could resolve this issue myself." said Kanda finally, seething as he did. "Aren't you the guru at such psychological nonsense?"

"Very well, very well." The Professor started scribbling down furiously on his notepad.

There was a silence as Kanda waited for the Professor to give his perceptive insight with conventional wisdom.

"Having heard of your account, it would be prudent to lay the source of your frustrations and perplexities on human's natural disposition, or sexual inclinations to be more precise. Theoretically speaking therefore, but do pardon me if my assessment is flawed, it seems almost apparent to me that you are strongly attracted to this young boy. Your sexual inclinations had since then gave birth to a monstrous desire to be rid of these unknown surges within you. In other words, this…bean bag boy as you call him…"

"Bean sprout." Kanda corrected, absentmindedly, too lost in the wisdom that his physiatrist was providing to fully comprehend what his judgmental conclusion might be insinuating.

"…in doing so, however, you have obliviously harnessed _greater _affection, this yearning…"

Kanda was genuinely captivated.

"…the passion to have physical contact with this boy…"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M GAY?!!"

* * *

A few blocks away, the bookman was giving his own account of the interesting spectacle that has, by then, attracted quite a few listeners.

"So? So?! What was Kanda's reaction?!!" Lenalee inched closer to the storyteller, eyes arrested with attention and craze. "What did he say?! What did he say?!!"

"Chill down, man. I'm getting there…" Lavi trailed off, mercilessly enjoying the suspense and cliffhanger he was providing.

* * *

"My god, I'm so hungry!" cried Allen as he slumped on his bed. His stomach started churning out a nasty sound that would have sounded very much like vulgarities if it was given a voice. "Stop growling! I can't save you now!"

Stubbornly, it continued its raging riot.

* * *

"Passion. It's the passion within you that contorts stability in your mind." said the Professor. "There is however a slight possibility…"

"Say that I'm gay and I swear I'll drive the tip of my sword into your heart!" Kanda threatened, brandishing his gleaming sword.

There were puffs and fluffs of cotton wool floating in the backdrop which has been undoubtedly created from the destruction of that expensive sofa. Put two and two together and you'll see why the Professor's verdict was rather...off track.

For starters, there was _never _stability in Kanda's mind.

* * *

"He ran away?" Lenalee made a grimace; she had expected much more coming from Kanda, with his bluntness and all. "He should have chased after Allen!! It's a horrible sin not to!"

"Yes, it's terribly sinful!" the girls inarticulately agreed.

"Chase after Akumas, yes. But Moyashi-chan? No." Lavi leaned against one of the basins. "Why, I don't think I've ever seen Kanda chasing after anyone!"

* * *

"No, of course not, my dear child." The psychiatrist said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Rationale deliberation proclaims that we must not, provided we have empirical evidence to do so, define your sexuality with raw, erratic feelings. I'm sure you have had exhibited emotions towards the opposite sex, no?"

The question was answered by a negative silence.

* * *

"I can't go out there!" Allen peeked through the keyhole.

Several girls, looking both frantic and crazed, were lurking outside his door. Afraid of being mobbed, he remained silent, hoping against hope that those silly people would go away soon.

"I'M NOT HERE!" shouted Allen.

The girls screamed.

And you wonder why Kanda coined the term 'stupid bean sprout'.

* * *

Lenalee looked thoughtful. "You're right, Lavi. I don't believe I've ever seen Kanda showing remote interest in anyone or anything for that matter." She mused. "Funny how he seems so fired up when it comes to Allen."

"Kinky. Very kinky."

"Have you ever been sexually attracted to the opposite sex?" the Professor asked again.

Kanda's pale face flushed – frightened almost – as though the Professor had made a dirty joke – asked him if he ever had sex, or did anything morbidly sinful.

"Here I am, being ridiculously bounded to my own room without any food or drinks to stuff myself with!"

"I say we do something, something mild _yet_ dramatically effective to bring those two together." Lenalee clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Let's try this again." The Professor was saying. "Are you attracted to men?"

Allen felt hopeless; his life was bleak without food. "Food. Food. Where are you?!"

"_Dramatically_ effective?" Lavi asked, doubtful. "I don't think you can ever pull a fast one on Yuu. He's much too quick and smart for any of us! And not to mention, that uncanny instinct he has."

Kanda opened his mouth and quickly closed it again. What on earth was he supposed to say? He wasn't attracted to anyone - anyone at all! Not men, not women. But that stupid, naïve, idiot bean sprout. Oh good lord, did he just say he was attracted? Oh for heaven's sake!

"Maybe I should try an online food delivery."

"Which is why we will be exploiting that uncanny characteristic of his to our advantage," Lenalee smiled. "Being too clever never did anyone good."

"Men? Women? No?" The Professor adjusted his glasses to get a better view of his distraught patient. "If that's the case, my dear child, I am positively certain that you're going through a very…how should I put this…erratic stage… Your sexual tendencies, clearly undefined, are going through the latest stage of transformation. Metamorphosis, if I may call it."

"No, no. I'll risk opening the door. Maybe I can have it flown in through my window."

"Even if you did concoct one of the most stimulatingly brilliant plan on the entire universe, you'll never be able to force a confession out of Yuu! It's impossible!"

Kanda was silent. He wasn't sure how metamorphosis would work on his state of mind. Well, even if it _did _alter some of his conformist beliefs, it would never change the fact that he was indeed physically, sexually and emotionally attracted to one Allen Walker.

"Silly me! As if I'd ever let those people get in the way of my eating sessions!"

"There are always flaws, Lavi. Flaws. As the next successor of Bookman, you're ironically pessimistic."

'Damn you, bean sprout! Damn you!' thought Kanda angrily. 'Why did you have you step into my life?! I haven't had so much as a migraine till you came along!"

Gulping, Allen slowly twisted his doorknob, he had a plan – he would open his door, speed past those scary looking people, to the cafeteria, order food for the next 10 days and then take cover at the library. It was flawless! Allen could have patted himself on the back.

"Pessimistic? I just don't wanna go searching for death so soon. I enjoy my life, ya know."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING MY DEAR BOY?!" screeched the poor Professor, getting up from his seat as Kanda stormed towards what-used-to-be-a-door. He was _moderately_ worried that the human torch before him would unleash its burning flames in full scale on the innocent residents of the Black Order. "Perhaps we could-"

"Enough," said Kanda, without turning. "I have had enough of this. I came here to seek advice. And that purpose you have filled adequately. I am now going to solve this, once and for all."

* * *

**A/N: **_**To be continued… before you know it. ;)  
**_


End file.
